


Like Masturbation

by TVTime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Big Cocks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aiden, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cum Delay/Denial, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ethan, Ethan's POV, First Time, Foreskin Play, Gay Sex, Hairy Ass, Hairy Asscrack, Hairy Taint, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Muscle Worship, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Precum, Rimming, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Top Ethan, Twincest, Twins, Uncircumcised Penis, Uncut cocks, abs, assplay, cumming untouched, explicit - Freeform, raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVTime/pseuds/TVTime
Summary: Ethan desperately needs to fuck someone, but his cock is too big for Danny to handle. When Aiden walks in on him jerking off, Ethan pursues an alternative option.Aiden’s balls quivered in his sack and his cock twitched against the mattress, releasing a gush of precum.“Aww, yeah Aid, fucking leaking for me!” Ethan scissored his fingers and jabbed them in and out of his brother’s hole. “Show me how much you want my cock.”“It burns,” Aiden hissed. “You could be gentle or leach the pain.”“I could, but you're a big, strong werewolf and these are just a couple of little fingers. You can take it.” Ethan leaned over and kissed the cleft of Aiden’s ass as he rubbed his hip. “But tell me if I'm wrong, and I’ll be so fucking careful with you neither one of us can stand it.”“N-no, it’s okay like this.”“Just okay?” Ethan twisted his fingers and thumped them against his brother's prostate.“Oh fuuuuck. More than okay. More than okay.” Aiden let out a long sigh and writhed on Ethan’s hand. “Keeps doing that and...be as vigorous as you want.”





	Like Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a much more graphic, full sex version of my Ethan & Aiden masturbation only installment of [“Feels Good to be Lonely,”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890045/chapters/45075544) which was written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2019. Basically I couldn’t resist Ethan and Aiden taking things a lot further, and this story is where I focused all that smutty inspiration. The other story features them jerking off in merged form, so please check it out if that sounds interesting.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Ethan licked his lips as he stared at the spread ass occupying much of his big screen monitor. The guy with the ass was squatting on a bed, ankles spread beneath him and back arched, ensuring his wrinkled, rosy-pink slot was on full display as he blew the guy about to fuck him. The top was hot too, but he could have been a mannequin for all Ethan was looking at him. 

Ethan crossed his legs on the desk in front of him and leaned back in his chair, smacking his hefty, uncut cock against his upper abdomen until it throbbed and drooled a steady stream of precum that coated the ridges of his abs and pooled around his navel. When the activity on screen changed and the bottom rolled over so the top could fuck him, Ethan skipped forward through the first few fuck positions until he got to the one with the bottom once again on his knees on the bed, this time face down and ass up as the top played with his now gaping asshole.

Ethan groaned and stared longingly as the top trailed the tip of his glistening cock around that wide, fluttering red rim. It would have been a tight fit but Ethan could have squeezed his own bloated glans and girthy shaft through an opening that well-stretched. They just needed to make Danny’s hole gape like that, then he could finally take Ethan’s cock. And they needed to do it _soon._ They got each other off almost every time they were together, but blowjobs and handjobs weren’t cutting it. Ethan needed to _fuck._ He needed to slam his hips against Danny’s muscular asscheeks and bury every aching inch of his manhood inside Danny’s hot, wet asshole. He needed Danny’s rim clamped tight around the base of his cock, right up against his pelvis and balls as deep as he could get. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he was probing places in his boyfriend no other guy could reach.

Once he was done exploring those unchartered depths, Ethan would slowly slide out of Danny the way the top on screen was doing to that well-fucked, gaping bottom. He would stroke Danny’s inner crack with his thumbs and clutch Danny’s asscheeks as he eased out of him, watching as Danny’s quivering rim clung to every slick inch of his veiny cock until at last it caught snuggly around the hefty swell of his cockhead. Danny’s breath would hitch and his heart would skip a beat. He would plead, plead until Ethan plunged back in hard and fast. Danny’s firm ass would smack his pelvis in much the same way his own wrist was currently doing. Slow pullout, fast plunge; fast pullout, slow plunge. Over and over, harder and faster, until they were both delirious with pleasure, and Danny was utterly ruined from ever enjoying any other cock half as much as Ethan’s. 

Danny would be begging for Ethan’s load at this point, pleading for Ethan to pump him full of hot, thick alpha cum. Ethan would tease him, tell him he was going to pull out and cum on his back just to scare him. No fucking way was Ethan going to pull out. He needed to breed. He needed to claim Danny. He needed to– 

“Whoa, bro, our door has a lock you know.”

Ethan yelped and clamped his fist around the base of his cock with supernatural strength just as he approached the point of no return. One watery volley spurted onto his chest, but the rest was denied release, and what had been the start of a hard orgasm turned into throbbing ball pain and a full-bodied ache of frustration. Ethan snarled with red eyes at his brother.

Aiden laughed as he closed and locked their bedroom door. “Why’d you stop, dumbass?” He frowned and cupped his crotch. “Fuck, I felt that in _my_ balls.”

“I thought you might be Deucalion or Kali,” Ethan answered as he rubbed the cloudy liquid off his chest and licked his fingers. It smelled good and tasted even better, especially in his haze of lust.

“Well I’m not, so hurry up and release the valve.” Aiden plopped onto his bed and smirked at Ethan, looking at his face but only casually, not like it would have been a big deal if his gaze landed anywhere else, which it wouldn’t have been. “I’m not putting up with you being horny and bitchy all evening.”

Ethan growled again and returned his attention to his cock, stroking it with both hands as he glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. It felt good but…

“Dude, seriously, just finish already,” Aiden said as Ethan’s jerks tapered off and he stopped. “I’m getting tense too over here.”

Ethan sighed and played with his wet stomach, teasing and pinching the taut, glistening skin beneath his navel and tracing his fingers along the shiny grooves of his abs as he flexed. It felt good, but soon he sat up, letting the warm pool of precum and sweat roll down his pelvis and coat the blanket of trimmed pubes that covered his crotch. 

“I don’t wanna just finish.” Ethan jerked his cock and swatted it against his upper abdomen, squeegeeing another pearly string from his swollen maroon slit and onto his tan stomach. He was going to meet Danny later and let him lick it off. It would be dry by then, but Danny would still be able to taste it – and so would Ethan as they made out afterward and rubbed off against each other’s cocks. It was a fucking lame way to cum compared to breeding Danny’s ass, but it would still be hot and somewhat satisfying tasting himself in Danny’s mouth.

“What do you mean you don’t wanna finish?” Aiden leaned back on his bed and stroked his semi through his shorts. “I can _feel_ how much you wanna finish.”

Ethan licked his lips and eyed the outline of his brother’s erection as he stroked himself. Sure, he wanted to finish. He could have sent himself over the edge in about three seconds flat if he went for it, especially with Aiden watching, but his whole body was flushed and super sensitive, primed for so much more, so much better, than a rushed, mechanical release.

“You don’t understand. It was getting _sooo_ good, Aid. Like, oh man, you would have felt it for sure when I unloaded.”

“Probably.” Aiden smirked and rubbed his knee, the crotch of his blue athletic shorts tenting freely. “Did you feel it when I fucked Lydia awhile ago? Is that why you’re jerking off?”

Ethan growled and nodded.

“Still can’t get it inside Danny, huh?” Aiden laughed and and fisted his meaty shaft through his shorts. 

“It’s too big,” Ethan whined, holding his cock out away from his body for his twin to see, as if he didn’t have an exact copy of his own straining to be let out.

“Poor baby,” Aiden cooed with exaggerated sympathy as he shook his erection, hitching the loose material up his thighs in the process, “too big for your boyfriend to take. It’s kinda funny.”

“It is _not_ funny!” Ethan flashed his eyes and kicked the leg of his desk. “We should be fucking. We both want to fuck.” He took a breath and lowered his voice. “Sometimes I worry he’s gonna leave me for a guy with a regular dick he can take.”

Aiden snickered but gave Ethan his half-serious face. “If he does, we can kill them both.”

Ethan rumbled in the back of his throat. “Not helping.”

Aiden rolled his eyes and jerked himself through his shorts. “It’s so weird feeling like I already need to nut again even though I just busted _hard_ inside Lydia not fifteen minutes ago. Goddamn that was a good fuck too. My toes fucking curled it felt so good.”

“Stop bragging.” Ethan licked his lips and stared at the wet spot that had formed over the end of his brother’s huge tent, turning the fabric from a basic blue to a damp navy. “...or go into a lot more detail.”

“Seriously?” Aiden shook his head and played with his tip, stretching the thin, wet material around his thick glans. He probably hadn’t put his underwear back on to come home. “You perving on me again, Eth?”

“Oh yeah.” Ethan looked his brother in the eye and grinned, refusing to feel self conscious or ashamed as he scooped precum off his stomach and rolled it around between his thumb and fingertips a few times before sucking each finger clean one-by-one, all the while maintaining eye contact with his twin. “You’re super fucking hot, Aid.”

Aiden’s face lit with a combination of cocky arrogance and genuine happiness that had Ethan’s crotch and chest throbbing at the same time. “Fine, I’ll help you cum harder.” He peeled his t-shirt over his head and tensed his torso and biceps, posing in a few different positions on the bed as he turned side to side, showcasing his musculature while playfully flexing his erection hands-free, making it stutter and wave in his shorts.

“ _Fuck,_ yeah.” Ethan stroked himself faster and rolled his desk chair closer until his knees were slotted around Aiden’s and he was only a few inches away from all that muscle and bobbing meat. 

“You know you could basically just look in a mirror, right?” Aiden brushed his knee against Ethan’s inner thigh and flexed his cock hard, his abs twitching and straining as he clenched his groin muscles.

“I don’t wanna just look.” Ethan smirked and released his cock so he could rub his brother’s chest.

“Dude!” Aiden flinched and glared at Ethan’s hand, but made no move to actually pull away as Ethan played with his nipple. “That’s so fucking gross. Your fingers are wet with... _ewww!_ ”

Ethan laughed and let go of Aiden’s chest long enough to milk another big dollop of precum into his hand. He used it to coat Aiden’s other nipple as he rolled the hard brown bud between his thumb and fingers.

“I hate you.” 

“I fucking _love_ you.” Ethan flicked his tongue out and smiled with his eyes as he continued worshiping his brother’s chest and tracing patterns across his abs. He pressed a finger into Aiden’s navel and wiggled it, knowing it would drive him wild. Their navels both had direct lines to their cocks. Sure enough Aiden’s throbbed and twitched again in his shorts, this time involuntarily as Ethan probed the lean button of taut flesh.

Aiden bit back a moan and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Ethan’s. “You’re gonna make me need to cum again aren’t you?”

“That’s the idea.”

“Bastard.”

“Can we make out?” Ethan whispered, making sure his breath ghosted against his twin’s lips.

“It’s so gross...”

“It’s so _hot._ ”

“Fine.” Aiden licked Ethan’s lips as he crashed their mouths together. 

Ethan gasped and thrust his tongue through Aiden’s lips, swirling it around Aiden’s tongue and sucking hard.

Aiden groaned and cupped the side of Ethan’s face as he indulged him, wrestling with Ethan’s tongue for a few seconds before ramming his own as far into Ethan’s mouth as it would go.

 _Oh fuck!_ Ethan loved it when they made out. They had learned to kiss with each other, and Ethan hadn’t found a make-out partner half as satisfying as his own twin in the years since. Aiden just did _everything_ right with his mouth.

They swirled and sucked as Ethan jerked himself and pawed at his brother’s erection, frustrated by the layer of cloth that kept him from getting his hand around his twin’s hot, silky-hard tower of flesh. 

Aiden didn’t help him. He just giggled in Ethan’s mouth and let him fumble with his elastic waistband.

“I think I see why you can’t get in Danny’s pants.”

Ethan growled and shoved Aiden back. It wasn’t his fault Aiden’s big cock was tangled in his shorts. It looked fucking hot though, the fabric balled around his mammoth erection and baring the dense, dark thatch that covered his pelvis. Ethan dribbled excitement as he yanked the shorts down Aiden’s muscular thighs and double-fisted his power cock.

“You gonna blow me?” Aiden leaned back on the bed, stomach flexed as he arched his hips and fucked Ethan’s hands.

Ethan didn’t bother answering. He just slipped out of the chair and onto his knees between his brother’s legs.

“Oh fuck,” Aiden whispered, clutching Ethan’s head as Ethan sucked as much of his erection into his mouth as he could manage. 

Deep-throating Aiden was pretty much impossible, but Ethan did his best, gagging and bobbing on his twin’s cock as he savored everything about the experience – the sounds Aiden was the making, the burn in his own jaw as he struggled to open wide enough, the heady musk of his brother’s crotch. Even the lingering taste of Lydia on his manhood did nothing to dampen Ethan’s enthusiasm.

“Jerk off while I cum down your throat.” Aiden kicked at Ethan’s bicep, trying to nudge his arm. 

Ethan clutched Aiden’s inner thigh, squeezing the thick, hairy muscle and refusing to budge as he pulled off of Aiden’s cock with a satisfyingly wet pop and rubbed Aiden’s purply glans across his cheeks and lips while gazing up at him.

Aiden took a ragged breath, his cock pulsing against the side of Ethan’s face. “You want me to fuck you?”

Ethan smirked and shook his head as he cupped Aiden’s balls.

Aiden groaned and tickle-scratched the side of Ethan’s head. “What do you wanna do?”

“Opposite.” Ethan allowed every ounce of pleading into his voice and gave his brother the widest puppy dog eyes he could manage. 

“Eth.” Aiden brushed his thumb over the shell of Ethan’s ear, conflict playing across his face.

“Please. I need to fuck so bad.”

Aiden sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but no.”

Disappointment cut hot and sharp through Ethan’s gut as he climbed back into his chair. It was the only thing they had never done...and in that moment it felt like the _only_ thing Ethan truly needed.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Ethan muttered, raking a frustrated hand through his short hair.

“Really, you don’t?” Aiden arched a brow and frowned at him, the effect undermined slightly by the shorts around his ankles and his wet dick bobbing in the air. 

Ethan shrugged. “I let you fuck me.”

“You _beg_ me to fuck you.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“You’re being an asshole,” Aiden answered, kicking off his shorts.

Ethan folded his arms and stared in frustration at his long-deprived erection, then at its well-satisfied twin. It was so unfair that Aiden was having sex and he wasn’t...but he could sort of admit Aiden had a point about the way he was acting. He never would have pressured Danny or anyone else this way, but Aiden didn’t count. Aiden was different. No one owed Ethan sex _except_ for Aiden because they were meant to share everything. He couldn’t believe his brother was holding out on him like this. 

“Fine, will you at least show me yours?”

“My what?” Aiden tilted his head as he idly jerked himself.

“Your asshole.”

Aiden gave a sharp laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Dude, I’m serious.” Ethan made eye contact and held it.

Aiden furrowed his brow, looking genuinely confused. “How would that help? It’s an asshole. Why would you wanna see that?”

Ethan scoffed and turned the look back around on Aiden. Was his brother being serious right now?

“Well, uh, okay, sure I guess.” Aiden shifted awkwardly and pulled his legs up under him.

“Really?!” Ethan sat up straighter, all but bouncing in his chair.

“Yeah, why not?” Aiden laughed and turned around, getting on his knees on the bed.

Ethan jumped to his feet and got right behind him, eyes trained on Aiden’s asscrack. Fuck, his brother had a nice ass, muscular and perky and swelling out from narrow hips and strong thighs.

“Bend over,” Ethan whispered, _pleaded,_ as he trailed a hand down Aiden’s spine and left it in place on the small of his back.

Aiden laughed, but not nervously. His heart rate wasn’t accelerated, and there was no trace of anxiety in his scent, just a playful amusement. “Wow, you _really_ wanna see it, huh?”

“Aiden.” Ethan half-whined, half-growled as he let his thumb dip lower, rubbing it against the top of his twin’s right asscheek and applying just enough pressure to bare another half-inch of his crack.

“Just givin’ you a show, bro.” Aiden wiggled his hips side to side, making his ass sway and bounce – and utterly mesmerizing Ethan. “Here goes.”

Aiden hunched forward and planted his chest against the bed, ass popped back and spread.

“Oh my fuck!” Ethan gulped air and frantically fisted his cock, fapping his wrist hard against his crotch and racing to cum as he stared at his twin’s exposed crack and puckered asshole for the first time.

“Slow down, man.” Aiden extended his leg back and nudged Ethan’s hip with his toes and that – _that_ did really nice things for the muscles in his ass and the spread of his hole. “Take your time if you like it that much.”

“You won’t get up?” Ethan asked cautiously as he backed down from his orgasm yet again. 

“I promise.” Aiden laughed and bounced his ass some more and – _fuuuuuck!_

Ethan hadn’t fucked ass since he had broken up with his previous boyfriend when he and his pack had to move to Beacon Hills. It wasn’t _that_ long ago, but it felt like an eternity – and oh god, porn was nice but it couldn’t compare to the real thing. “Oh man, I’m gonna blow so hard in a minute.” 

Aiden’s smooth asscheeks were a few shades lighter than the deep tan that covered the rest of his body, but the valley of his crack reversed that trend completely. The supple skin had a dark, healthy glow to it and was decorated by a trail of coarse, auburn hairs that snaked along the sides of his taint and grew thicker and longer as they circled his asshole and sprawled up his crack. His asshole itself occupied a tract of deep brown, creased skin with a puckered rim that flashed delicate pink inner folds every time it fluttered. And oh god, Aiden was making it flutter a lot! Ethan wanted nothing more than to– 

“Do whatever you want, just don’t penetrate me.”

“ _Ughn!_ ” Ethan was on his knees in a flash, thumb and forefinger pressed against Aiden’s wrinkled mound as he spread his hole open, revealing even more tender pink skin. He flicked it with his tongue, and Aiden flinched and lurched forward on the bed before locking his knees and pressing back against Ethan’s face.

“Eth, you are _nasty,_ bro.”

Ethan moaned as loud and as lewd as he could to let Aiden know how wrong he was as he swirled his tongue around Aiden’s hairy rim and massaged his fleshy taint with vigorous fingers, enjoying the scruffy, hot sensation. Ethan wasn’t surprised his straight brother’s grooming practices didn’t extend to his back door, but he also didn’t give a fuck as he ate him out like his life depended on it. 

“Oh fuck, this feels so wrong and so good.” Aiden reached back and spread his asscheeks wider, grinding on Ethan’s tongue.

Ethan slurped and pressed a kiss right to Aiden’s puckered mound. “Yeah? Can I penetrate you with my tongue?”

“C-can you?” Aiden sound doubtful.

Challenge accepted. 

Ethan swatted Aiden’s hands away so he could fist those gorgeous, muscular globes himself as he pulled him back and started making out with his asshole in much the same way he had made out with his mouth earlier – lips caressing his rim, tongue flicking and swirling, probing deeper, wetter, sloppier. Every time he got close to his goal, he would stop and lick wide, messy swaths up and down his brother’s asscrack, slurping on every patch of delicate skin and tuft of coarse hair he could get his lips around. 

Aiden whimpered and gripped his cock, but Ethan slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own. He _didn’t_ jerk him, just held him, enjoying the weight of Aiden’s hot, heavy balls on the inside bend of his elbow and the heft of Aiden’s thick shaft against his forearm. Ethan was just able to reach Aiden’s swollen, leaking tip, which he teased mercilessly as he probed his tongue deeper and harder into Aiden’s asshole until at last he was all out tongue-fucking him.

“I need to cum!” 

Aiden tried to hump Ethan’s hand, but Ethan anticipated every thrust and refused to give Aiden the friction he needed, twisting and turning his wrist to ensure that the pressure stayed feather light on Aiden’s cockhead. Meanwhile, he kept his forearm locked firm against Aiden’s shaft, denying him the range of motion for a satisfying slide. 

“You bastard, let me cum!”

Ethan withdrew his tongue and gave Aiden’s puckered hole a reverent kiss before nuzzling the tip of his nose against it and losing himself in the euphoric experience of having his face completely buried in his brother’s ass. 

“Ethan.”

“’Mmm, havin’ so much fun.” Ethan mumbled against the fleshy swell of Aiden’s hairy taint before deciding to attack it with renewed oral vigor. 

Aiden took a shuddering breath and tangibly relaxed against Ethan. “Me too.”

“Are you sure I can’t fuck you?” Ethan whined, squeezing Aiden’s ass with one hand and finally jerking his cock properly with the other, relishing the gush of pent-up precum that oozed into his palm.

“Your cock is way bigger than your tongue.”

Ethan groaned and humped the side of Aiden’s bed as he rested his forehead against Aiden’s spread ass and stared with absolute want at his twin’s glistening pink asshole. “How ‘bout I finger you, then we decide?”

“I already decided.”

“Yeah, but I think I can change your mind if I finger you.” 

“Dude, not coo– oh _fuck!_ ” He gasped and writhed on Ethan’s face and arm as Ethan gave his crack another sloppy lick and sucked on his hole.

Ethan pulled back and circled the scruffy rim with his index finger while rolling Aiden’s foreskin up and down and tickling his cockhead, determined to cross the wires in his brother’s head and make him associate his ass with pleasure. He was doing him a favor. “So can I finger you? You’re gonna love it.” 

“E-Ethan, I dunno...” Aiden took a ragged breath, and Ethan wasn’t sure if he was still struggling to get off at this point or struggling to hold back. He doubted Aiden knew either. 

“C’mon, you haven’t lived till you’ve had your prostate massaged.” Ethan swapped the hands he was using to play with his brother’s cock and ass, so he could slick Aiden’s relaxed muscle mound with his own precum. “Let me do it for you, Aid. Let me make you feel good.”

“Fine.” Aiden crawled further onto the bed and spread his knees and thighs wider. “But I’m not letting you fuck me.”

Ethan rumbled with excitement and reached between Aiden’s legs to pull his cock back and stretch it upside down against the bedspread. Once he had him where he wanted him, he pinned Aiden’s crotch flat against the mattress and took a second to appreciate the erotic buffet laid out before him. 

“Aww fuck, this looks so good!” 

He took his time scrubbing rough hands up and down Aiden’s hairy asscrack before drifting lower and groping his heavy balls. He continued with a slow, tight stroke along his thick veiny shaft and finished by gently pinching and squeezing his flared mushroom head, making him leak harder against the bed.

Aiden laughed and wiggled his hips. “You’re makin’ me feel like a piece of meat on display like this.”

“Oh you’re a total piece of meat right now, bro,” Ethan confirmed, giving every erotic inch of his brother’s privates another long, firm stroke, from the cleft of his ass to the tip of his cock. “I love you though.”

“Love you too,” Aiden mumbled with just a hint of vulnerability. 

It was sweet, so Ethan hunched over and kissed Aiden’s asshole while massaging his big balls. Content that his brother felt safe and comfortable, Ethan slicked his finger with spit and returned to prodding Aiden’s slick, hairy hole, relishing the way it fluttered and pulsed. Oh yeah, Aiden was loving this too.

“Well, are you gonna do it or not?”

Ethan smirked and jabbed his finger in up to the second knuckle.

“Aaahh!” Aiden squirmed and tried to left his ass, but Ethan held him in place and sank in the rest of the way.

“Damn, so fucking hot and _tight._ ” Ethan sighed and wiggled his finger. “We have a lot of work to do to get you loose enough for my cock.”

Aiden growled. “I said I wasn’t gonna let you fuck me.”

“Yeah, but you said you weren’t gonna let me finger you either.” Ethan snickered and choose that moment to tap Aiden’s prostate for the first time. “We both know I’m blowing my next load up your ass.”

Aiden flinched, but then raised his hips and ground back against Ethan’s hand.

“Wow, you are easy, bro.” 

“I jus– I wasn’t expecting it to be this sensitive.” 

Ethan crooked his finger and rubbed harder – and Aiden moaned out loud, sharp and with a ragged, needy tremor no top could miss.

“Whoa, pretty sure you’re a natural bottom, Aid. I wasn’t half this into it the first time I tried anal play...well, you remember.”

Aiden growled again, but Ethan shut him up by shoving a second finger into his hole.

“Don’t worry, Aid, I’ll fuck you as often as you need.” He slapped Aiden’s ass with his free hand and gave the hard muscle a tight squeeze. “We can even have a threesome with Lydia if you want.”

“Ethan, I swear if you say a word–” Aiden let out a strangled gasp as Ethan pressed his fingers together and strummed his prostate. “Oh my _god!_ ” 

Aiden’s balls quivered in his sack and his cock twitched against the mattress, releasing a gush of precum.

“Aww, yeah Aid, fucking leaking for me!” Ethan scissored his fingers and jabbed them in and out of his brother’s hole. “Show me how much you want my cock.”

“It burns,” Aiden hissed. “You could be gentle or leach the pain.”

“I could, but you're a big, strong werewolf and these are just a couple of little fingers. You can take it.” Ethan leaned over and kissed the cleft of Aiden’s ass as he rubbed his hip. “But tell me if I'm wrong, and I’ll be so fucking careful with you neither one of us can stand it.”

“N-no, it’s okay like this.”

“Just okay?” Ethan twisted his fingers and thumped them against his brother's prostate.

“Oh fuuuuck. More than okay. More than okay.” Aiden let out a long sigh and writhed on Ethan’s hand. “Keeps doing that and...be as vigorous as you want.”

“You got it, bro.” Ethan worked a third finger into him and corkscrewed his hand, stretching Aiden’s asshole as much as he could in between frequent assaults on his prostate.

Aiden yowled like a bitch and tried to hump the bed, but Ethan pinned him to it with his free hand.

“Stroke my cock. Stroke my fucking cock!” Aiden ordered, infusing the command with alpha authority.

Ethan laughed. “Nah, your cock’s seen enough action lately, Aid. But your ass is gonna be in for one hell of a ride in a second.”

“ _Ethan._ ” Aiden’s voice was a whimper this time, void of the alpha bravado he had just attempted.

“Don’t worry. Pretty sure you’ll cum on my cock while I’m fucking you.” Ethan pumped his hand harder against his brother’s prostate. “It’s so much bigger than these three fingers, Aid. Think how good it’s gonna feel pounding you.”

Aiden whined and spurted more precum onto the bedspread, his rim pulsing against the base of Ethan’s fingers. “Fine, you can fuck me.”

“Well duh.” Ethan chuckled and flicked his twin’s taint. “That was the only way this was ever gonna end, Aid. With my cum running down your thighs and your ass throbbing so good you’ll never forget how it feels.”

“Just shut up and do it.” Aiden groaned as Ethan let up on his prostate, making the pressure feather light. “P-please.”

“What’s was that?”

Aiden snarled. “Fuck me.”

“You better ask nicely for what you want, Aid.”

“Please fuck me, Ethan.” Aiden’s tone was sarcastic, but with an undercurrent of desperation that reminded Ethan of how much he needed this too.

He pulled his fingers out of Aiden’s ass and made a show of noisily slurping them clean. 

“That is so gross.”

“Yeah.” Ethan laughed and wiped his wet hand on Aiden’s asscheeks. “But I’m into it. At least with you.”

“We still need lube though, right?”

“No Aiden, I’m gonna fuck you dry your first time.” Ethan swatted the back of his brother’s head and jumped off the bed to get the bottle from his desk.

“Hey, it’s not like I’m an expert here,” Aiden answered, rising to his elbows.

“Do _not_ get up!” Ethan roared with alpha power as Aiden lifted his hips and his cock and balls shifted back into place beneath him instead of stretched out behind him. 

Aiden growled but sank back onto his stomach, signaling his compliance.

“This isn’t how I want you,” Ethan rumbled as he tossed the bottle of lube on the bed and grabbed Aiden’s hips. He dragged him to the edge of the mattress and reached between his legs, tugging his long, heavy erection back and forcing it into place pointed down against the side of the bed. “Now spread your knees and raise your ass. I want you to present like a bitch begging to be bred.”

Aiden didn’t move.

“NOW!”

Aiden grumbled and slowly moved into position. “I don’t make _you_ present like a bitch begging to be bred.” 

“That’s because I gave it up as soon as we hit puberty and you never had to go this long without fucking.” Ethan smacked his cock like a club along the length of Aiden’s crack. “You are so in for it for holding out.”

“Gotta get your alpha mojo back, eh?” Aiden snickered.

“Yeah laugh it up.” Ethan pressed his thick, swollen glans against Aiden’s slack pucker and gave it a few teasing pushes to test the resistance. It was still too tight to accept his big cock unless he applied a significant amount of force.

“Is this gonna hurt a lot?” Aiden’s tone was neutral but his scent belied anxiety.

“Nah.” Ethan dribbled precum against Aiden’s plush muscle ring, savoring the contact before pulling away and squirting a generous quantity of lube all over his cock. “I’m gonna take all the pain.”

“Oh.” Aiden was silent for a few moments as Ethan fingered his hole a few more times, slicking it with lube. “You don’t have to.”

Ethan stood with one foot propped on the edge of the bed and half-squatted behind his brother. “I want to,” he whispered, tensing his torso to retain his balance as he hovered over Aiden’s back and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “And we _can_ stop if you don’t want this. Just tell me and I won’t pressure you anymore.”

“I know.” Aiden laughed and reached back to stroke Ethan’s side. “But I want it...kinda bad actually. Your ass has always been my cumdump whenever I wanted it, so I guess this is fair. Go ahead, bro, breed me like your bitch for a change.”

“Aahhh!” Ethan let his brother’s words roll over him as he plunged forward and impaled him in one long, steady thrust – already sucking all the pain away. “Fuck.”

“You okay back there?” Aiden was trying to play it cool but his voice was trembling and he chased Ethan’s cock as he pulled out.

“Oh yeah.” Ethan didn’t stop or slow down, content to let his head swim from the intense combination of sensations. His brother’s ass so wasn’t ready for his giant cock, and it hurt like hell, but the pleasure of finally, _finally_ getting to fuck after all this time was straight up euphoric. 

Aiden gasped and fisted the bedspread. “I feel...a lot through our bond.”

“There’s a lot,” Ethan confirmed, struggling to take it all in, but unwilling to ease up.

“It’s um– Yeah, you’re sliding right against my...”

“I know,” Ethan whispered, increasing the force of his thrusts. “I feel that too.”

“Can I p-please jerk off?” Aiden tried to hump the side of the bed but Ethan smacked his ass and locked his hips in place as he fucked into him harder.

“No.”

“But–”

“You don’t need your cock when you’re getting fucked this good, Aiden.” Ethan gripped his brother’s shoulders for better leverage as he hammered into him.

“Oh god...you’re right.” Aiden groaned and reached back to spread his asscheeks wider. “Keep going.”

“Uhgn, you’re so tight,” Ethan said between clenched teeth as he watched Aiden’s straining red rim follow his cock back as he pulled out, gripping and caressing every inch. 

Aiden let out a shaky laugh. “I feel freakin’ wrecked.”

“Oh you’re wrecked too.” Ethan slammed in as hard as he could and they both yowled. “Gonna take a picture of your gaping, sloppy hole when we’re done and send it to you.”

“ _Uhnn._ ” Aiden clenched around Ethan’s pummeling cock.

“Gonna make you look at it the next time I’m fucking you,” Ethan whispered in his ear, his stomach sliding along Aiden’s sweaty back. “Gonna make you beg to be ruined and filled with my cum.”

“Oh god, Ethan. Do it. Do it!” Aiden tried to lift his hips to meet Ethan’s thrusts, but Ethan held him down. 

Ethan stretched out fully on Aiden’s back and locked his arms around his shoulders as he hurtled in and out of his brother’s increasingly slack ass, relishing the wet squelches and reverberating smacks that accompanied every rapid power thrust. “Oh you’re ruined now, Aid. Now you just need my cum.”

“Give it to me. I want it.” Aiden’s voice was frenzied and his scent was dripping desperation. “Please, please. I’m so close. Cum in me. Your orgasm’ll send me over the edge.”

“But I want _your_ orgasm to send _me_ over the edge.” Ethan slammed in to the hilt and didn’t pull out, this time desperately wiggling deeper and grinding harder. “C’mon, Aid, be a good little bitch and get your brother off with your ass.”

“ _G’ughn! Uhn!_ ”

Ethan felt the spasm beneath him that rolled down Aiden’s spine and exploded in his ass, making him wiggle and writhe against Ethan’s crotch as everything got hotter and tighter and then his big cock was erupting against the side of the bed untouched.

Ethan’s eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped Aiden harder as they both thrashed. “That’s it. Oh that’s it. Cum on the floor while I fill you up.” 

Ethan howled and rabbited his hips as he slammed into a wall of pleasure and came undone in Aiden’s glove-like wet heat. It was perfect. He kept cumming, letting it roll over him in waves as he emptied himself in his twin and listened as Aiden’s release pelted the floor by the bed and filled the air with tangy pheromones. 

When it was over, they climbed further into Aiden’s bed and Ethan curled up behind him, still rammed up his ass and in no hurry to pull out.

“You think this counts as cheating?” Aiden asked softly after a few minutes. “On Lydia and Danny I mean.”

“Nah.” Ethan gripped Aiden’s hips and arched deeper into him. “Fucking your twin is like masturbation.”

Aiden sighed and let his head lull back on Ethan’s shoulder. “Good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! If you’d like to read a no-sex version where they jerk off in merged form, please check out the AU companion story in my [“Feels Good to be Lonely”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890045/chapters/45075544) series. 
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
